1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic equipment preferably used for disk array control devices or equivalents thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic equipment such as for example a control unit for use in disk array apparatus or the like, a micro processing unit (MPU) or else is used to perform processing of a large amount of data at high speeds. Due to this, an increase in inside temperature results in a decrease in processing performance and others so that cooling fans are used to suppress such internal temperature increase (for example, see JP-A-2001-338486).